


Чашка чая для Червовой Королевы

by Kyooka



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mini, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka





	Чашка чая для Червовой Королевы

Червовая Королева любила красный цвет. Именно поэтому трефовые Тройки и бубновые Валеты красили белые розы красной краской в королевском саду. Красная краска капала матовыми капельками на траву, напоминая кровь. Кровь Червовая Королева тоже любила. 

Иноуэ осторожно подняла глаза, отрываясь от созерцания кружки. Она уже успела посчитать на дне фарфоровой чаши все чаинки, попробовать погадать по ним, потом думала о том, как наверное устают Валеты и Тройки за целый день, а еще о том, что скоро в Королевстве будет не хватать красной краски, и тогда ...тогда придется красить розы кровью Нежные лепестки впитают по капли влагу жизни и станут яркими, тревожными. Совсем как в сказке про Соловья и Розу. Там кровь тоже была пролита понапрасну... 

Глаза напротив внимательны и немного насмешливы — девочка поспешно опускает взгляд и не знает, куда деть руки, гадая что могло понадобиться Владыке Уэко Мундо от пленницы, раз он решил напоить ее чаем. Это было странно и пугающе. Как если бы ее на чай позвала Червовая Королева. Отчего-то, Иноуэ казалось, что улыбается она совсем как Айзен Соуске — вот чуть изгибаются в ласковом одобрении губы, вот холод в глазах становится глубже, жестче. Неверное движение, и ты услышишь сакраментальное "Голову с плеч!", а спустя пару минут покатиться твоя голова как мячик для крокета, а потом уже твоей кровью будут красить розы...

— Тебе не нравиться чай, Орихимэ? 

— Нет... В смысле, нет — нравиться!.. — она чуть не прикусывает себе язык, и борется с желанием подобрать ноги. Правда не спрашивать — сложнее. Но она молчит. Потому что отвечать на ее вопросы все равно не станут — точнее, на них-то ответят, но совсем не то, о чем она спрашивала. Она не будет спрашивать именно поэтому, а не потому что Королевы не любят когда им задают вопросы. 

— Но ты так и не притронулась к нему, — сам хозяин Белого Замка уже пьет, с улыбкой наблюдая за ней поверх чашки. В неверном свете кажется, что в его глазах тоже плавают чаинки. — Давай сначала насладимся чаем, а уже потом будем говорить, — холеные пальцы игриво очерчивают ободок вазочки с сахаром. — Время сейчас не самая ценная монета, поэтому им можно пожертвовать ради мимолетного удовольствия. Пей.

Деваться некуда. Иноуэ кивает и тоже тянется за чашкой, сосредоточенно, так словно от того как красиво она возьмет ее, с каким изяществом она сделает первый глоток, будет зависеть ее жизнь. Маленькие пальчики смыкаются на тонкой фарфоровой ручке.

— Очень вкусно, — вежливо говорит она, ставя чашку обратно и снова складывая руки на коленках. Интересно, а Алиса пила чай с Червовой Королевой? Наверное нет, ведь время чая это пять часов, а она уже пила его с Безумным Шляпником и Соней. Владыка удовлетворенно кивает.

— Ты сейчас задаешься вопросом, зачем я тебя позвал. Тебе наверняка кажется это странным, ведь пленников обычно не приглашают на чай. Но ты не пленница, Орихимэ. Ты гостья. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты перестала бояться. 

— Я не боюсь, — уверенно врет Иноуэ, делая глубокий вздох. Она не боится за себя. Она не боится смерти. Она готова умереть. А потом воскреснуть и умереть снова. Но она боится сидящего напротив мужчину, несмотря на его улыбку. Это что-то иррациональное. Словно что-то есть в уголке глаза — что-то, что ты видишь, но не можешь увидеть. Что-то, что прячется по этой улыбкой. И ей отчего-то кажется, что это "что-то" куда как страшней, чем Червовая Королева. Она просто была очень вспыльчивой и импульсивной, а еще резкой в суждениях. Но это не так плохо, и потом — красные розы и правда очень красивы...

— Это очень хорошо, — улыбается Айзен, — значит, ты сможешь понять, что я тебе скажу.

И снова берет чашку, как ни в чем не бывало. А мысли в голове уже путаются — ее действительно позвали не просто так. От нее чего-то хотят. Она должна будет что-то сделать. Что? Что именно? Она не может сражаться вместе с арранкарами — они слишком сильные. Кого-то нужно вылечить? Или... ей придется рассказать врагу что-нибудь важное. Например, как Куросаки-кун тренируется. Или про новых друзей — Хиори-тян и Синдзи-сана. Или про то, что Сообщество Душ тоже готовиться к войне. А что будет, если она откажется? если она не сможет выполнить просьбу? Ее друзья... Ребята — с ними что будет? Когда она уходила, ей обещали, что их никто не тронет, но...

— Ой...

На белой ткани медленно, важно, с достоинством, расползается коричневое чайное пятно. Ароматные капли капают со столика на пол с тихим стуком, а Орихимэ смотрит на лежащую на боку чашку и отчаянно надеется, что это ей привиделось. Она быстро моргает, но когда открывает глаза — чашка по прежнему лежит на боку, а на рукаве Айзена расплывается пятно. 

— Простите... простите пожалуйста, — она хватает салфетку, пытаясь промокнуть дурацкое пятно, но оно сопротивляется. Ведь оно такое большое и въедливое. И бумажная салфетка тут совсем не поможет... — Я не хотела! Извините... Я сейчас все поправлю!.. Я...

— Все в порядке.

Рука, перехватившая ее запястье, оказывается неожиданно теплой. Иноуэ всегда казалось, что всех, кто живет в Лас Ночес должна быть холодная кожа. Потому что в большом пустом замке темно и не уютно, и нет центрального отопления. Все мерзнут, поэтому кожа остывает и становится холодной, словно камень стен. Она была уверенна, что ее кожа уже тоже остыла, став такой как у всех, но держащая ее рука была почти горячей. 

— Не переживай об этом. 

Она неуверенно поднимает взгляд и видит, что чаинки во взгляде ей не привиделись. Теперь они танцуют, и словно искрятся. Чаинки и смешинки. Это настолько удивительно, что она совершенно неприлично, неотрывно смотрит в эти глаза, пытаясь вспомнить, какими они были полчаса назад. И понимает, что не будет отрубленных голов, не будет алых роз. И что действительно нет ничего страшного. Улыбка выходит неуверенной.

— Так намного лучше, — в голосе Айзена ровное одобрение. Он наконец-то отпускает ее руку, и сам берет салфетку, зажимая испачканный рукав. — И, раз с чаепитием покончено, давай перейдем к делам...

Внимательно слушая, Иноуэ украдкой рассматривала Владыку мира Пустых. Так, словно видела его в первый раз. И думала о том, что он совсем не похож на глупую Червовую Королеву, которая была пусть и строгим, но совсем не справедливым правителем. Хотя, может быть, такое суровое наказание для всех было придумано для того, чтобы все боялись казни и не совершали плохих поступков? Ставя на место уже пустую чашку, Иноуэ думала о том, что отдать распоряжение о казни может каждый. А еще о том, что отличить правду ото лжи, а виноватого от невиновного может только очень мудрый человек. А еще о том, что теперь ей никогда не попасть домой. Ведь сейчас она случайно заглянула за край маски, увидев что-то настоящее и искреннее. А это карается смертью в любых сказках. Потому что больше всего на свете, кто бы то ни был, ценит не золотые короны с рубинами, а свои тайны. И очень не любит, когда их кто-то раскрывает..


End file.
